


Handsome Boy

by plasma_shipping



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Trans Character, trans!cole, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Cole is trans and is having a bad day and Jay comforts himThen they bang(Request off of tumblr :^P)god i hope im writing these boys right ghfhgfh





	Handsome Boy

Cole wasn’t feeling great at all today, looking at himself in the mirror he took in his reflection.  
Wearing only a binder and boxers.

Sure, he was on testosterone and he ‘passed’ but there were still those small features that made his lips curl into a frown.

The vague curve of his hips, the softness of his stomach, his hard jawline still having a certain softness to it, his eyelashes that we’re just a tad too long and his long hair that his boyfriend seemed to love so much.

He just couldn’t understand, running his hands over his stomach and pushing down with disgust, fingers dragging to his hips and leaving a soft pink trail from his fingernails as he dug them into his hips harder.

Normally these small things didn’t bother him but today they did. He hated today. It was one of those dysphoric days.

His fingers curled into fists on his hips as his brow furrowed even more, a sick feeling sinking in his stomach as he lightly tapped his fist against the glass in front of him.  
The poor mirror cracking violently under his strength, causing him to reel back in surprise.

 

His super strength. He _always_ forgot about his super strength when it wasn’t being taken away from him.  
“Shit…” He mumbled, hearing footsteps coming towards his room and his boyfriend throwing it open.

“Cole?” Jays voice came through the door frame before the blue ninja himself did. His eyes widening slightly as he took in the scene before him.

Cole in his underwear and a broken mirror telling him the story rather quickly.  
“Oh baby…” Jay mumbled, walking over and hooking his arms around Coles waist; the bigger male resting his head on Jays shoulder in response.

“Y’know I’m here for you pebble…” Jay said gently, nuzzling into Cole as he led the other back until his knees hit the bed, shoving Cole down and cuddling up immediately with him, nuzzling gently into the others neck.

“I know I know I’m just… I’m just having one of those days.” Cole said in a weak voice, almost as if he was admitting a shameful secret.

Jay let out a gentle hum before gently pulling back from their cuddling and bringing his hand gently through Coles hair.

“Your hair is so rugged and wild.” The lightning ninja started, his hands sliding over each and every one of Coles features as he commented on them.

“Your eyes so strong and pearicing, I could stare at them forever. Your lips are rough and chapped but they’re so god damn kissable. Your jawline would make any Ninjago modle jealous at how sharp it is.” Jay babbled, each comment making Coles heart flutter and each pebble of anxiety in his stomach melt away.

“Your shoulders are so broad, you’re so _strong._ ” Jay cood gently, massaging both hands over Coles shoulders.  
“And your arms are so thick, so strong. So _masculine._ Your stomach is so soft, my favorite pillow. My big thick man. My handsome boy.”

Cole could feel his heart melt.

“Jay you nerd…” Cole mumbled with a chuckle, leaning down to catch Jay in a kiss, both smiling gently into the kiss as Coles mood shifted from ‘today sucks’ to ‘god I love this idiot.’

It started with gentle kisses, hands roaming over each others chests and necks.  
Cole gently biting Jays lip playfully as he slid a hand up the smaller boys shirt; in return Jay letting out a soft groan and rolling on top of Cole.

“Feeling dominant?” Cole teased, caressing Jays hips gently.  
“Nah… I wanna spoil you.” Jay said in a tone that was far too gentle and adoring for their current position, Cole feeling a slight flush cover his cheeks as he failed to hide a smile.

How on Earth did he find someone as stupidly sweet as Jay Walker.

The smaller boy then leant down, gently biting and sucking a path from Coles shoulder and up the boys neck until he was nibbling behind Coles ear; Cole in response letting out soft huffs of air as he shivered slightly, tilting his head to allow Jay more access and he ground his hips up against Jays.

Jay letting out a gentle moan at the friction before tilting his head and pulling Cole into a heated kiss, a gentle rhythm of soft gasps and groans between the two as they grinded against each other.

Jay pulled away, leaning over to the side table and digging inside.  
“Only you could get me from dysphoric to horny within an hour.” Cole said in a humoured tone, watching Jay fish out lube and a condom.

“What can I say? I’m a talented entertainer.” Jay joked, shuffling off of Cole and placing his bounty beside them.  
“Binder?”  
Cole thought for a moment, shaking his head before answering.  
“Keep.”  
“Can I touch you?”  
Kicking off his boxers, Cole nodded this time.  
“Please…” He said gently, spreading his legs and feeling air against him making it _very_ clear he was wet.

Jay having stripped down too, leaving him in just a shirt and boxers as he grabbed the lube and clicked it open and slicked it up before sitting on his knees between Coles legs.

“Ready…?” Jay said, eyelids drooped slightly as he took in the picture below him.  
Cole spread out under him, flushed and lookin at him as if he was everything Cole had ever needed. Watching Cole bite his lip and nod only making Jays cock twitch slightly in his pants.

He started with just gently rubbing his fingers against Coles lips, slicking up the already wet area before reaching out with his other hand and gently teasing his thumb against Coles clit, causing the darked haired boy to let out a shaky moan, hands gripping at the sheets and he felt Jay play with him.

It wasn’t long until Jay slipped in his pointer finger, thrusting gently and slowly into Cole as to warm up the boy before he slipped in a second finger.

Gently scissoring his boyfriend open as he pressed harder against Coles clit, slicking it up with the lube slicked over the rest of Coles sex before dragging it back up, massaging the enlarged organ with precise movements that made Cole squirm.

“S-shit… fuck _please-_ Jay…” Cole whined gently, hips gently rutting against Jays hands as he let out another moan.  
“I got you, baby don’t worry…” Jay replied softly, slipping in a third finger and thrusting slightly faster than before, searching for that sweet spot inside Cole.

Coles entire body tightened, a louder moan ripping out of his throat as he thrusted his hips down, trying desperately to angle his hips for Jay to hit his g-spot again as Jay smoothed a hand over his stomach to push him down.

“Shh, I got you big boy…” Jay cood, aiming the trusts of his fingers towards that spot over and over, leaving Cole a groaning twitching mess.  
Coles toes curling into the bed as he arched again, Jays name on his lips as he came, wetness leaking out from between Jays fingers as Cole squeezed down on the digits and fucked himself on Jays hand desperately through his orgasm.

Jay gently pulled his fingers out, Cole giving a gentle whine in response only to sigh as Jay kissed up his thigh, peppering kisses up his stomach, chest, neck until his lips gently pecked Coles, The black ninja huffing out a laugh as he wrapped his legs around Jay.

“You didn’t get to cum.” Cole pointed out, gently carding a hand through Jays hair.  
“I’m taking care of you, not me.” Jay replied, leaving a trail of kisses across Coles cheeks.

“If you wanna take care of me I wanna get fucked into the bed as hard as you can. I want you to ruin me.” Cole whispered, voice dropping to a dirty and deep tone as he nibbled up Jays neck; obviously ready for a round two.

With a possessive growl Jay unhooked Coles legs from his waist and spun the other around, no resistance from Cole making it easy for Jay to pin the boy on his stomach.  
Easily ripping open the condom from before Jay slid it over his dick, giving himself a few slick strokes before rubbing the tip again Coles entrance.

Jay wasn’t usually the dominant, but he was willing to pretend to make his big boy feel better.  
Pressing in slowly, Jay softly groaned; hands gripping tightly on Coles hips as he kept himself from just fucking into Cole.

Cole on the other hand moving his hips back to meet Jay with a soft whine into the mattress as Jay bottomed out inside of him.

Jay then draped himself over Coles back, kissing gently at the nape of the boys neck as he began to gently thrust his hips at a steady pace.  
Despite the earlier dirty talk from Cole, Jay was nothing but gentle; his grip on Coles hips becomes a soothing stroking motion up the boys thighs and stomach as he reached forwards and grinded his fingers down on Coles clit.

Both boys mirroring soft moans and gentle praises as the bounced against each other, Jay pressing gentle kisses and biting gently at Coles neck only causing Cole to whine pathetically and curled his fingers into the sheets, face pressed against them as his breath escaped him in hot puffs.

Leaning over to nuzzle into Coles ear Jay started to babble in a high pitched voice as he felt a knot in his stomach start building.

“ _Fuck_ you feel so good, always so good, always so perfect for me. F-fuck _haa-!_ My handsome boy...” He praised, causing Cole to arch as a shiver went down his spine at the compliments, a warm feeling bubbling in his stomach as he buried his face into the bed.

“P-please…” He mumbled, muffled by the comforter as he felt himself getting _so_ close to his second orgasm.  
“Please Jay fuck- I- _ah-..!_ Please please _please…_ ” He begged, voice beginning to crack as he felt Jay speed up; not to a painful pace but enough to finally push him over the edge, a shaking, moaning _mess_ as he came again, tightening around Jay who let out another low groan.

Jays hips stutter before he, too, came. Letting out a pathetic whine as he gently thrusted his hips a few more times before he stilled.

Both boys left in a sweaty, puffing mess as Jay pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash before rolling next to Cole and spooning his boyfriend.

The cuddled in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Jay nuzzling gently against Cole as he gently caressed the others sides, eventually breaking the silence.

“You feeling better, Cole?” He asked in such a sweet, caring voice Cole swore that he had died and gone to heaven, honestly wishing this moment would never end.

“Mmm-hmm…” Cole replied softly, scooting back to be closer to Jay.  
“You gonna fall asleep?” Jay questioned softly.  
“Maybe…?”  
“Binder, buddy.”  
“Oh? OH!”


End file.
